The invention relates to improvements in roller mills such as a roll press or roll jaw crusher having face plates positioned at the lateral ends of the nip.
In roller mills heretofore known, such as roller briquette presses and roll jaw crushers, face plates have been located rigidly supported on the product delivery chute with their surfaces facing the ends of the nip. In these structures, the rigid connection of the face plate resulted in a rigid positioning of the plates relative to the nip and jammings between the roller and face plate occurred during operation of the roller mill. This was particularly true when with variation in loads, the rollers would tend to shift positions so that possibly one roller assumed an oblique position relative to the other roller. Such jammings resulted in a necessary operational shut-down of the roller mill and loss of production during such shut-down periods. The face plates, rigidly arranged at the ends of the rolls, were subject to high wear and required frequent replacement with the necessary involved expense of shut-down time and cost of material, servicing and parts.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a roller mill wherein the face plate construction enables disruption-free continuous operation for long periods of time and eliminates problems heretofore present such that of jamming of material between the roller and the face plates and such as that of rapid and excessive wear of the face plates.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved roller mill construction having uniquely related face plates which provide for a better product in that they remain effective in their operation throughout their operating life, which operating life is longer than heretofore possible with structures which have been available.